Goodbye Inner World
by Deadmario2
Summary: Lost the password to the old story so here it is. Tensa and Hichigo leave
1. Chapter 1

(A/N I call tensa zangetsu just tensa)

Chapter 1

Hichigo was sitting on the side of a building, in Ichigo's inner world, bored as always. While Tensa was standing on his pole, like always. Hichigo sighed. Tensa didn't reply. Hichigo sighed again, louder. Tensa still didn't reply. Hichigo sighed as loud as he could. Tensa still didn't reply. "HEY TENSA!" Hichigo screamed. Tensa replied, "What do you want already?" "I'm bored," Hichigo said. Tensa replied, "Aren't you always bored?" "Yea, but today I'm especially bored," Hichigo said. "What do you expect me to do about it?" Hichigo smiled. "Hey Tensa, wanna go have some fun in the real world?" he said. Tensa sighed, "You know there is no way to get out of Ichigo's inner world without some power, like muramasa's," he replied. Hichigo said, "Nu-uh, I found a way to get out." At this, Tensa's ears perked up. "How?" Tensa asked. "Well, the other day I was exploring some of the buildings," said Hichigo, "And I found a door labeled "WARNING! Do NOT open" of course I opened it and found myself in king's room while he was asleep in the real world." Tensa said to himself, "Can we really escape this prison of Ichigo's inner world, where I'm forced to stay?" "What was that?" Hichigo asked. "Oh, nothing," Tensa replied. "Huh, anyway, want to go to the real world with me?" Hichigo asked. Tensa said, "Sure, why not." Hichigo was surprised that Tensa had agreed with him, for Tensa hardly ever agreed with Hichigo. "Where is this door that leads to the real world?" Tensa asked. "Right this way," Hichigo said as he smiled. Hichigo led Tensa through a bunch of empty buildings then finally to a hallway with a door at the end. The door had a sign on it that said "WARNING! Do NOT open." "Here it is," Hichigo said. Hichigo walked to the door and said, "Ladies first," as he waited for Tensa. Tensa walked to the door and slowly opened the it. Tensa and Hichigo were blinded by a white light, and then suddenly found themselves in Ichigo's room. Hichigo looked around, and found no sign of Ichigo. He let out a sigh of relief. "King's probably at school," Hichigo said. "So Tensa," Hichigo said, "what should we do first?" "Well," replied Tensa, "we should probably go get some gigais from Urahara." Hichigo said, "Well then let's go." With that he jumped out the window and took off for Urahara's shop. Tensa sighed and followed the insane hollow.

(A/N what do you guys think? Remember this is my first fan fiction)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eventually, Tensa caught up to Hichigo, and they arrived at Urahara's shop. Tensa tried knocking, and when no one answered, Hichigo just walked inside. "Hichigo, that's rude," Tensa said calmly. "Does it look like I care?" Hichigo said. "Hello! Is anyone in here?" Hichigo screamed throughout the store. Urahara came from the back of the store rubbing his eyes, and said, "I'm trying to sleep. Store's closed, come b…." Urahara then realized that it was Hichigo and Tensa in his store. "Ah, hello Hichigo and Tensa, you guys finally found the door?" Urahara asked. "Oh, you mean the door that lead out of King's world." Hichigo said, "What was that anyway?" "Well, in every soul reaper's inner world, there is a hidden door that leads out, once the zangpaktou/inner hollow finds that door, they then have the power to enter and leave the inner world as they please." Urahara said. "So anyway, what do I have the pleasure of this wonderful visit?" Urahara asked in his usual cheery voice. "We need gigais." Tensa said. "AH! Well, I always knew that you guys would find your way out, so I'm prepared." Urahara said as he pulled two gigais out. One looked exactly liked Tensa, while the other looked like Hichigo. As Hichigo and Tensa got into the gigais, Urahara said, "Yours wasn't hard to make, Hichigo, I just had to take one of Ichigo's, bleach the hair and skin, change the eyes, and dye the nails black." Hichigo and Tensa finally got into their gigais, and Hichigo said, "Now that we got the gigais, what should we do now?" "Well," Tensa said, "If we're gonna live in the world of the living, then we might as well enroll in school and get an education." "Already done," Urahara said as he handed them schedules, book bags, school uniforms, and school supplies. Tensa and Hichigo gave him a weird look, but decided not to ask. They took the stuff Urahara gave them. "You start tomorrow," Urahara said, "and you guys can stay here until you find another place to stay." Urahara smiled at this. "SCREW THAT!" Hichigo said, "I saw what you did to Renji." "I agree," Tensa said calmly, "We will just find another place to stay." And with that, Hichigo and Tensa left with all their stuff, in search of a place to stay. While they were walking, they saw a girl humming to herself. That girl was Orihime Inoue. "Oh, look its Orihime," Hichigo said to Tensa. Tensa looked up and, indeed, saw Orihime. They walked up behind her, and Hichigo said, "Hello Orihime." Orihime turned around and was surprised to see Hichigo and Tensa. She knew what they looked like because Ichigo had described them to her. "H-hello Hichigo and Tensa," Orihime said, " What are you guys doing out of Ichigo's inner world?" "Long story," Tensa said, "But we are looking for a place to stay." "Oh," Orihime said, "you guys are welcome to stay at my place, if you have no where else to go." Hichigo raised an eyebrow. He thought to himself maybe it's because I look like King that she's being nice to us. "We are very grateful for your offer," Tensa said, "we will accept your offer and stay with you, until we can find a place of our own." "Great, I was on my way home, so if you'll follow me, I will lead you to my house." Orihime started walking, and Tensa, with Hichigo, followed Orihime to her house. They finally got to Orihime's house, and Orihime took them inside and showed them the guest room. "I'm sorry, I only have one guest room, so you guys will have to share a room. "That's fine," Tensa said. The guest room had two beds, one at each side of the room, two dressers, and one bedside table with an alarm clark on it, next to the bed on the far left. Hichigo and Tensa decided that Tensa gets the bed with the bedside table, since he was the more responsible of the two, and they would both get a dresser. Hichigo and Tensa both got ready for bed and got into bed. Hichigo was complaining why they had to go to bed so early. Tensa simply stated, "School starts early, so we have to go to bed early to be able to get up for school." "Fine," Hichigo said. They turned off the lights and went to sleep, awaiting school in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the morning, Hichigo was awaken by a horrible buzzing sound. "AH! What is that?" Hichigo screamed over the buzzing. Tensa awoke and replied, "It's just the alarm clock." He turned off the alarm clock and went to take a shower. "Well, it's a stupid way of waking someone up," Hichigo said as he waited to take a shower himself. After Hichigo and Tensa took showers, they ate breakfast. As they were eating, Orihime came in, after taking her shower. "Good morning you two," Orihime said as she smiled. "Good morning Orihime," Tensa said. Hichigo only grunted a response, for his mouth was full of Captain Crunch. Orihime took the grunt as, "Good morning." "So anyway guys, I was looking at your schedules and realized that you guys will be in my class, with Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, and Ichigo. Hichigo and Tensa stopped eating when they heard that they would be in Ichigo's class. A silent moment passed by. Tensa broke the silence by saying, "This should be an interesting experience." Hichigo was thinking, "Damn that Urahara, he probably put us in King's class on purpose." "Well," Orihime said, "We should probably finish getting ready for school, if we don't want to be late.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, "Get down here, your gonna be late for school." Rukia was downstairs, all ready for school, waiting for Ichigo. "I'm here, stop screaming already," Ichigo said calmly, as he walked downstairs. They walked out the door, and walked to school. While they were walking to school, Rukia noticed that something was wrong with Ichigo. "What's wrong?" she asked Ichigo. "Well," Ichigo replied, "I haven't heard Hichigo or Tensa talking to me or bugging me all yesterday and so far today." "Maybe they just have given up," Rukia said. They reached the school and walked into their classroom. Ichigo sat down in his desk and turned to talk to Rukia. After about half an hour the teacher came into the classroom. "Alright class, settle down now," she said, "Today we have two new students, and apparently they're relatives of Ichigo. Hichigo and Tensa, you can come in now guys." Ichigo looked up to see two people walk in, that he least expected to be here.

Hichigo and Tensa walked into the room. As they walked in to the room they could hear whispers saying things like, "That Hichigo guy looks exactly like Ichigo, except he has white skin, white hair, and black eyes." "Alright," the teacher said, "Hichigo, why don't you take that empty seat next to Trini." She pointed to an empty seat next to a girl with light purple hair. "And Tensa," she continued, "Why don't you take that seat in front of Ichigo." Tensa and Hichigo both nodded and sat down in their seats. When Hichigo sat down in his seat, the girl next to him, Trini, greeted him. "Hi," she said, "My name is Trini." She extended her hand to shake his. "Hichigo," Hichigo said as he shook her hand. She smiled as she said, "I hope we can be friends." "Alright," Hichigo said. As Tensa took his seat Ichigo whispered to him, "What are you guys doing here?" "We…" Tensa was cut off by the teacher saying, "Ichigo, Tensa, stop whispering." Ichigo decided to wait until lunch to ask them. Class went on as usual, and the lunch bell, finally, rang. Ichigo made his way up to the roof where he usually ate lunch. When he got there Orihime, Hichigo, Tensa, and Tatsuki were already there. Ichigo sat down next to Hichigo. He whispered to Hichigo, "How did you guys get out?" "We found a door out," Hichigo replied, "now we can leave as we please." Ichigo couldn't decide whether this was good or bad. While he was thinking, he noticed Tatsuki staring at Hichigo. She finally asked Hichigo, "How come you look so much like Ichigo?" "I'm his…. um…. twin," Hichigo said, "I lived with my aunt and uncle, me and Tensa just moved here." "I'm their cousin," Tensa added. "Oh, ok," Tatsuki said. Tensa and Hichigo then heard a group of girls whispering about themm. One of the girls said, "That Tensa is hot." "Did you hear that," another girl said, "apparently he's Ichigo's cousin." "What about Hichigo," another said, "he looks emo." At this Hichigo screamed at the group of girls, "I AM NOT EMO!" The girls ran away. Tatsuki looked at the girls run away and then asked Tensa, "Where are you guys staying?" Tensa replied, "We are staying at Orihime's until we can find a place of our own." Tatsuki nervously smiled and then said to Orihime, "Orihime, can I talk to you privately?" "Sure," Orihime replied. When they were out of earshot of the guys Tatsuki said, "Orihime! What is wrong with you? You're letting two guys stay in your home!" "It's fine Tatsuki," Orihime replied, "Hichigo and Tensa are really nice and they didn't have a place to stay, so I said they could stay with me." "Alright, but if anything happens, tell me." Tatsuki said. "Alright," Orihime said. The bell rang, signifying it was time for class. Everyone got up and went back to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After lunch, Hichigo, Tensa, and everyone else went back to class. Hichigo went and took his seat next to Trini, who was reading a book. "Watcha reading?" Hichigo asked. "The new Rick Riordan book, _The Son Of Neptune,_" (SPONSOR) she said, "It's really good." "Hmm," Hichigo grunted. The teacher then came into the room and said, "Alright class, I have some good news, all of you will have to do a book report on any book you choose. The good news is that it's not due for 3 weeks." The class didn't respond. The class went on as usual throughout the day, until Hichigo got detention for throwing pencils at Ichigo. The end of the day bell finally rang, and Ichigo and Rukia went home. Orihime was about to go home, but then saw Tensa leaning on a wall outside of the classroom. Orihime walked up to him and said, "Hi Tensa, what are you doing standing, or well I should say leaning, outside of the classroom?" "I'm waiting for Hichigo," He said, "I got to make sure he doesn't do anything once he gets out of detention." "Well, I was gonna head home," Orihime said, " But I might as well wait for Hichigo with you." As they stood waiting, Orihime asked Tensa, "What did you think about those girls, you know, talking about how you looked hot?" Tensa simply replied, "I am a zangpaktou, a weapon of a soul reaper, I teach Ichigo how to become stronger, a couple of school girls cannot bother me, only one girl can do that." "Who is the only girl that can bother you?" Orihime asked. Tensa realized he said too much and said quickly, "Oh, um, no one, I didn't mean that last part." Orihime didn't believe it but decided to drop it. Tensa continued to think about that girl. He only seen her a couple of times but Tensa couldn't deny that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set eyes on, but he would never see her again, unless… Tensa's thoughts were interrupted when Hichigo came out of the classroom and was pouting like a little kid. "What's wrong, Hichigo? Orihime asked. "That damn teacher made me write "I will not throw pencils" 500 times!" Hichigo said. "Anyway," He continued, "it's over now, can we go home now?" "Sure," Orihime said. As they walked back to Orihime's house, Orihime asked them, "How did you guys like your first day of school?" "Fine," Tensa said while Hichigo replied, "It was okay I guess, besides the detention, the learning, and the book report, thank god it's not due for 3 weeks, but I'm still mad at those girls for calling me emo, I AM NOT EMO! If they want to see a real emo look at Ulquiorra." At this, Orihime got kind of mad and said, "Hey, Ulquiorra is not emo! He just doesn't like to show emotion." Hichigo was surprised at Orihime's anger. "Alright," he said, "Why are you angry that I said that?" Orihime blushed. "Oh, uh, well I just feel that you shouldn't judge people." She said quickly. For no one knew this, but she liked Ulquiorra. It didn't matter that he kidnapped her. She thought of the days in hueco mundo with Ulquiorra as the best days of her life. They finally reached Orihime's house and went inside. Hichigo went straight to the TV and started watching it. Orihime went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner (duh duh DAH!), and Tensa started doing his homework. As Tensa was doing his homework and Hichigo was watching TV, Tensa said, "Don't you have homework too, Hichigo?" Hichigo replied, "Yea, but who said I was gonna do it?" Tensa decided to let it drop. After a while Tensa finished his homework, and it was time for dinner. Hichigo and Tensa sat down to eat while Orihime placed a suspicious purple liquid in a bowl in front of them. Tensa eyed it suspiciously, and he asked Orihime, "Um… what is this?" "It's vegetable soup," she replied happily. "What kinds of vegetables are in this?" Tensa thought. He looked over at Hichigo who had already finished his bowl. Tensa stared at Hichigo. Finally Tensa choked his food down, while Orihime finished her own bowl. After that, Hichigo went back to watching TV, while Tensa read some book, while Orihime did her own homework. Finally it was time for bed. "Hichigo, it's time for bed," Tensa said. Hichigo didn't answer, he just kept watching TV. "Hichigo," Tensa said again. Hichigo still did not answer. Tensa sighed, and reached over, and turned of the TV. Hichigo blinked a few times before saying, "Wow… how long was I watching this?" Tensa shrugged, and then he and Hichigo changed into their pajamas. Hichigo's pajamas were white with hollow masks on them, while Tensa's were black with zangpaktous on them. They got into bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the morning, Hichigo was awoken again by that annoying alarm clock. Hichigo woke up, went over to the alarm clock, and threw it against the wall. The alarm clock broke on contact with the wall. Tensa, who was already awake, just sighed as he heard the alarm clock break from the bathroom. This was a pretty average morning at Orihime/Tensa/Hichigo's apartment. Tensa just thought to himself, "I'm going to have to just wake him up myself." As he continued to brush his teeth, he heard Orihime wake up, and walk to her bathroom, while singing a very strange song. The morning continued like normal, Tensa and Orihime ate breakfast, while Hichigo would put in wrong answers for his homework. While he was eating breakfast, Tensa thought to himself, "Hichigo never gets his homework right, and he is failing in school. I may have to hire a tutor for him." Tensa continued contemplating the idea of a tutor throughout the day.

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki house, Rukia woke up, and she felt strange. Not physically strange, but mentally strange. It was as if she was forgetting something. She shrugged it off, and got out of bed. After she was finished getting dressed, she kicked Ichigo to wake him up. Ichigo got up, while complaining that she could of woken him up more gently. They got ready for school and started walking to school. Rukia still had that strange feeling, and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. All she knew was that it defiantly was because she was a soul reaper. They finally arrived at school, to a usual scene. Hichigo was yelling at some girls that he was not emo, a group of girls ogling at Tensa, with Tensa ignoring them, and Orihime trying to get Hichigo to stop yelling. Ichigo sighed, went up to Hichigo, and hit him in the back of the head to get him to stop yelling. Hichigo did stop yelling, but he was going to get Ichigo back for that. They all walked into class and sat down. The bell rang and the teacher came into the room. "Alright class, today we have two new students, you can come on in now," she said to the door. When the new girls walked into class, Rukia finally understood why she had that strange feeling, and Tensa's and Hichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head. For no other than Sode No Shirayuki and Dark Rukia walked into the classroom. "Girls," the teacher said, "can you introduce yourselves to the class?" "Hello," Sode No said, "I am Sode No Shirayuki, but you can call me Sode No." Dark Rukia said, "I'm Caroline." At this Hichigo almost burst out laughing. A boy in the class muttered, "Another girl, that is as short as Rukia, that's a surprise." At this Dark (that's what I'm going to call Dark Rukia) and Rukia sent the boy death glares. The boy instantly sank back into his seat. The teacher said, "Alright Sode No, you can take that seat in front of Rukia and next to Tensa. Caroline, you can take the seat in front of Hichigo." Sode No and Dark sat down in their seats. Class went on normal from then, with Hichigo shooting the occasional spitball at Ichigo. The lunch bell finally rang. Hichigo, Tensa, Ichigo, Rukia, Sode No, and Dark all went up to the roof to find Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki already there. Thy all sat down and started eating their lunch. Tensa looked over at Sode No, who was struggling to open a juice box. Tensa asked her, "Do you need help with that?" Sode No looked at and said, "Yes, please." Tensa took the juice box and tried to open it but failed. He kept trying until Ichigo took it from him, opened it, and handed back to Sode No. Hichigo asked Dark, "Why did you say your name was Caroline?" Dark simply replied, "It's not like I could say my name was Dark Rukia." "Alright," Hichigo said, "How did you get out?" Sode No answered, "We found a door with chappy on it with a stop sign, and when we opened it we found ourselves here." Hichigo started laughing at the chappy part. Rukia finally hit Hichigo and he stopped laughing. "After we were out, we went to Urahara's to get gigais. He also gave us school supplies and told us he enrolled us in school," Sode No continued, "We then were walking down the street and ran into Chad, we explained our situation to him, and told him that we needed a place to stay and he said we could stay with him." Ichigo, Rukia, Hichigo, and Tensa all looked at Chad who just nodded. They all started eating again when Orhime said out of nowhere, "Hey, we should have a holiday get together, it is only two weeks until Christmas." Tatsuki agreed to the idea, so did Ichigo, Hichigo, Tensa, Rukia, Sode No, and Chad. Dark didn't want to but Rukia made her by simply saying, "You are going." "Fine," Dark said. So they all agreed to get together at Orihime's apartment in a week and a half. Lunch went on normal, with Hichigo screaming at the same girls that he was not emo, and Tensa ignoring the girls that were calling him hot. Sode No, for some reason, felt uncomfortable at the girls ogling at Tensa. She didn't know why, but she did. The bell finally rang for class, and they all went to class. Class went on normal until the bell rang for the end of school. Hichigo, Tensa, and Orihime walked home together. While they were walking Orihime said to Tensa, "I saw you staring at Sode No today in class." Tensa blushed and said back, "I was not!" "Yea, sure you weren't," Orihime said, "Tensa, if you like her then just ask her out." "I don't like her!" Tensa said back. "Alright, whatever you say," Orihime said and decided to let the subject drop. The day went on normal, with them getting home, Tensa doing his homework, Hichigo watching TV, and Orihime making dinner. When dinner was ready, Hichigo scoffed it down, Tensa choked it down, and Orihime eating it normally. Then it was time for bed and they all went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for not writing in a. looooong time, I was sorta busy with school and procrastinating.**

Chapter 6

Since last chapter, They were gonna have a Christmas party, but Hichigo decided to burn all the decorations and eat all the snacks on the night of the party, Orihime cried, Hichigo was smacked by everyone, and they all decided to cancel the party.

Back to present time

Hichigo, Tensa, and Orihime walked into the classroom and got in their seats. After they arrived, Ichigo and Rukia arrived, and soon after, so did Chad, Dark, and Sode No. Everyone sat down and the teacher walked into the room and said, "Alright class, today we'll be starting a new unit in history, The Holocaust!" And if you listened very closely, you could hear Hichigo letting out a quiet cheer. Hichigo thought, "Yes! The Holocaust, the unrightful murder of thousands of humans, too bad that all those souls went to waste though." Yes, another reason that proves that Hichigo is sick, twisted, and insane. The Teacher started teaching, and for once, Hichigo listened to every word she said about the holocaust. After a while, Orihime raised her hand. "Yes, Orihime?" the teacher asked. "Umm," Orihime said, "How could Hitler and the Nazis just kill all those people? They just outright murdered Jews, Gypsies, and Homosexuals! How could someone sleep at night, knowing that they killed someone, just because of their race, or religion, or sexuality?"

Orihime started getting tears in her eyes. Hichigo then felt a little bad for cheering, but then the bad feeling was gone. "Well Orihime," the Teacher replied, "Hitler was insane, and the Nazis only fallowed him because he blamed the depression that happened in Germany on the Jews." Orihime just nodded, and the Teacher went on with her lesson. As the teacher described Hitler, as a twisted, insane, power hungry murderer, Ichigo and Tensa both thought the same thing, "Sounds like Hichigo," and they looked at Hichigo to make sure that he didn't have a Hitler moustache drawn on him. Soon, the lunch bell rang and they all went to the roof for lunch. Tensa was eating his lunch with the others, and then he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around but saw no one looking at him. He shrugged off the feeling and started eating lunch again. He was sitting next to Sode No, and Tensa starting thinking of ways to impress her. All of a sudden, Hichigo's voice pulled him out of Tensa's thoughts. "Watcha thinking about?" Hichigo asked as he smirked. "Wha- N-nothing," Tensa said as he blushed a little bit. "Ur blushing," Hichigo smirked. Tensa thought to himself, "Damn, why can I keep an emotionless face as I fight Ichigo, but I can't keep myself from blushing when I think about Sode No?" Hichigo started laughing, as Tensa's blush deepened a little. "Tensa, what's wrong?" Sode No said. "Err… nothing, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Tensa said as he jumped up and walked away. Hichigo was smirking and laughing to himself. "At least I know how to hide my crush," Hichigo thought as he glanced over at Dark. They were silent for a lot longer, and then Hichigo broke the silence, "Hey, I was wondering this ever since Hueco Mundo, what was that with Ulquiorra, did he die, or did he just fade away to be reformed somewhere else or…." He trailed off. Everyone was contemplating this but no one could find an answer and just shrugged. Orihime thought to herself, "I hope he didn't die." The bell rang and they all went back to class. After the day ended, Hichigo, Tensa, and Orihime started walking home. Tensa still had the feeling that someone was watching him, and kept looking around but saw no one. When they finally got home, they all went inside. Tensa went into his and Hichigo's room, to find that his stuff had been looked through and some of his stuff had been taken. "Hichigo," he called, "are you trying to mess with me?" "No, Why?" Hichigo called back. "Come here," Tensa said. Hichigo walked into the room and said, "Woah, what happened here?" "I don't know," Tensa said, "But there's a not on my bed." He picked up the note to find that it was just a drawing of a giant heart, with his name inside of it. "Tensa," Hichigo said, "I think that you have a stalker."

(A/N Duh Duh DAH! I wonder whats gonna happen next now that Tensa has a stalker. I wonder who it is, Find out next chapter! Or not…. Yea probably not :/


End file.
